Harry Potter and the Stone of Slytherin
by YukiKyo
Summary: AU Harry is sorted into Slytherin, how will this affect the events of Philosophers Stone, his relationships with Hermione, Ron and Draco?
1. Discovery

**Authors Note: My newest story and one that I'm very happy to start. I feel like this can have a lot of potential as I've done outlines for the whole book, chapter by chapter so I won't get too lost or have writers block.**

**I am debating on how AU to make this. Having Dumbledore survive, Harry die, etc. I could always make AU versions of this universe or something, that would be something interesting.**

**I hope you like it! Next chapter should be coming soon. Just have to type it up. This chapter actually wasn't included in the original outline, but I wanted to set the story up a bit so it's a prolouge.**

**I also want to try and do a preview/summary type thing of the next chapter. What could happen, part of it or something like that. I've seen it done before and I think it's a good idea. I'll have to try and stick with it if I remember. Hope you like the first chapter.**

******November 9, 2010 - Check out the poll in my profile! I would love to hear your input on whether or not I should make the story (more) AU down the road or just stick strictly with canon.**

**December 5, 2011: Went through the chapter, fixing the errors and/or expanding some sections in preparation to begin writing again.**

* * *

Hagrid was surprised that the house was still standing. The front door had been blown open, James Potter's body lie in the hallway. He had been knocked back by the blast and killed with the Avada Kadevra curse. The half-giant felt his heart get heavier as he moved into the house, being careful of the unsound structure around him. He didn't want have the house come crashing down around them, making the situation worse then it already was. Making his way carefully through the house, he made his way to Harry's bedroom.

Hagrid had visited the house a few times before and couldn't help but think back to its former state. It was a quaint, warm home that was full of love. It was the perfect place for James and Lily Potter to raise their young son. Yet all that had changed when Voldemort destroyed their home and the lives of those inside it. The only one that had managed to survive was the young Harry Potter, and how that was, was a mystery. Something Hagrid nor most of the wizarding world understood.

The half-giant had to be careful making his way to the young child's room as the house seemed as if could fall at any second if he brushed up against the wall. It took him some moments to carefully maneuver through the crumbling home, but he finally got to the child's room; shocked at what he found. There on the floor next to Harry's crib was Lily Potter, a look of horror on her face. Hagrid felt himself choke up at the sight of the young witch, struck down in the prime of her life by Voldemort. He slowly bent down to close her eyes, to give her some type of peace. He then turned his attention to the child in the crib and was starting to cry.

Hagrid peered into the crib and felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of the one year old. For what he had been through the child had come away pretty much unscathed, save for a small lighting bolt shaped cut on his forehead that made Hagrid pause for a second to wonder what had happened. Dumbledore hadn't told him much, only that Voldemort was gone, that Lily and James Potter was dead and Harry needed to be extracted from the house. Something had happened that caused Voldemorts defeat and it had to do with Harry. For on the ground next to Lilly was a black cloak, the one Voldemort wore during his life. Hagrid was puzzled by the sight but couldn't let that distract him from the duty at hand.

It was an amazing sight to see that this room was mostly unscathed. Hagrid was able to take a blanket and swaddle Harry in it, which caused the baby to stop crying. He felt a swell of warmth at the child who gazed curiously up at him with large green eyes.

_Just like Lily_. Hagrid thought, as he turned to leave the house. Little Harry Potter looked more like his father then his mother, with a tuft of sooty black hair, but his eye's were a shocking deep green color.

Not wanting to stick around any longer in fear of the house collapsing on both of them, Hagrid hurried out of the house. Once outside he tucked the baby into his jacket where he would be safe and warm and boarded the motorcycle he had borrowed from Sirius. Dumbledore had told him to meet him at a specific location, a place where Harry would be safe from anyone that was still out there trying to finish what the Dark Lord had started.

The motorcycle started with a loud rumble and Hagrid was in the air within seconds. There was no need to worry about where the location was he was supposed to meet Dumbledore for the motorcycle knew where to go. Hagrid was left to his thoughts; wondering about what Harry's new life would be like, if he would be placed in a loving home. The half giant felt his eye's swell up at the thought of having to leave the baby with strangers. Hagrid had taken a liking to the young child and wanted to see him happy. He wished he could take care of Harry himself but he knew that wasn't possible because he was games keeper of Hogwarts and not very apt at taking care of small children.

He arrived at the specified location in what seemed like seconds. This would be where Harry would spend ten years of his life, loved for and cared for just as if he were their own. At least that was what Hagrid hoped for, prayed for with all his might.

"Here he is Professor." The half-giant said, gathering baby Harry from within his jacket, unable to resist a slight smile at seeing that he had fallen asleep. "Been sleeping most of the way." Hagrid explained, he hadn't heard the baby cry once they had gotten comfortably into the air.

"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, taking Harry from the game keepers arms.

"Albus, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I've been watching this house all day and they are the worst type of Muggles I have ever seen." Minerva McGonagall stated, adamant against Harry staying in such a home. "Can't he stay with a nice wizarding family, someone that will love him instead of treating him like a servant?" The witch asked, hoping that Dumbledore would see her point and go to the wizarding world to find a suitable family for Harry to be apart of.

"I'm sorry Minerva but that's not possible. Harry needs to be with family, and these Muggles are the only family he has left." The headmaster stated, understanding his colleagues pain. "This is the only way," he stated informing McGonagall that the conversation was finished.

There were tears in both McGonagall and Hagrid's eyes as they watched Dumbledore walk with Harry down the walkway and gently deposit the sleeping baby on the doorstep. With a gentle touch to the forehead Dumbledore wished Harry goodbye and good luck, promising that life wouldn't be this way forever. He turned towards his two colleagues and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2_

Vernon Dursley's day started like any other. He woke up, took a shower and proceeded to eat breakfast, which was prepared by his wife Petunia Dursley. The day was just like any other, expect for the fact that owls were flying through the sky at an alarming rate as well as the fact that there was a baby boy on his front step.


	2. The Boy

**Authors Note: OK, I know this seems slow, but I'm following the flow of the books since I'm _hopefully_ going to do all seven books with Harry in Slytherin.**

**I made a poll (my first!) about how AU I should go, so please vote and/or message me your opinions! I'd love to hear what you think I should do.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley's day started like any other. He woke up, took a shower and proceeded to eat breakfast which was prepared by his wife Petunia Dursley. Bacon, eggs and a hot cup of tea were waiting for him. He made sure that Dudley, his son, would not fling his own breakfast all over the hot food. To do so he had to eat his food rather quickly, burning his tounge on the tea and nerely choking on his bacon.

Breakfast was usually a quiet time as everyone was in a world all their own. Petunia was thinking about the neighbors and what they were doing, Dudley was busy making a mess of his food and Vernon was thinking about drills and how production was going. He wondered briefly if he would meet his quota before finishing up his meal.

Pecking Petunia on the cheek and patting Dudley's head he headed for the door. Opening the front door he stopped short by the fact that there was something on his doorstep. He frowned at the bundle that was on his doorstep, wrinkling his nose as the horrid smell that was coming from said bundle. Vernon heard a cry from within the wrapped package. He had never seen anything like it and had to call his wife to come see what the thing was.

"Petunia! Come here!" The large man shouted stepping onto the stoop so his wife could see the strange thing that had appeared on their door step. Petunia Dursley only had to get one proper look at the bundle to know what it was.

"My god, it's a baby," she said. What she didn't say out loud was who's baby it was. She knew whose baby it was, the unmistakable black locks of hair that peered out from the cloth was a give away. Not to mention the eyes, a pair she would recognize anywhere. The hair belonged to her sisters husband, the eyes were her own sisters. Anger, sadness, depression, jealousy, all sorts of emotions coursed through the muggle as she looked down at the crying child. She knew something horrid must have happened to have the child dropped on their doorstep.

In a rare act of kindness Petunia picked up the child and brought him inside. He needed a diaper change and probably a bottle. She was lucky that Dudley still took a bottle when he went down for his nap as well as at bed.

"I'll take care of the child dear, you go to work." Petunia reassured her husband as he looked quite confused at the sudden turn of events. The woman noted that there was an envelope that was addressed to the family which she would read once Harry was situated.

A diaper change was quickly given, followed by a bottle which carried the child off to sleep. Petunia was also lucky that Dudley could still fit in his crib as he was getting to be quite the big boy. The sleeping Harry was deposited in the crib, covered by a blanket leaving Petunia time to read the letter while her son finished "eating" his breakfast.

She tore open the letter, reading the contents with some reluctance. She didn't want to know what had happened to her sister and the low life he had married. It was bad enough their son had been dropped on their doorstep, she really didn't want to know the reason behind it. But she didn't have a choice, she was compelled to find out what was in the envelope.

_Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that your sister and brother in law have been murdered by Lord Voldemort. They courageously defended themselves and their child but were unable to defeat the Dark Lord._

_ He tried to kill young Harry Potter but was unsuccessful. As to why that is, I currently do not know, but it may become apparent in the future._

_ The reason Harry Potter is with you now is because you are his only living relavtives, your blood was shed tonight to protect Harry Potter from harm, thus protecting him (and yourselves) from any harm attempted by Voldemort._

_ In order for Harry to be protected from Voldemort he must come back from school every summer._

_ I know you will do what you must to ensure Harry is cared for, that you'll explain what really happened, who Harry really is when he is old enough to understand._

_Good luck and est wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia Dursley was shocked at the contents of the letter. Her sister had been murdered by some deranged lunatic and the man had tried to kill a baby. It made her sick to her stomach that the same thing could have happened to Petunia if she had stayed in touch with her sister. A swirl of emotions overtook Petunia at the thought of her sister being gone forever. She was happy to have the freak out of her life for good, but the fact that they had once been close brought on an unexpected tinge of sadness.

There was one good thing that came out of this situation, that their son could be, better be, a normal child. Petunia knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if this baby turned out to be just like his mother. She prayed that he was normal, that he wouldn't be a freak. That thought nearly paralyzed her, that this little baby could be just like his mother. It couldn't be, there was no way that this child could be like _them._

"All done!" Dudley happily squealed. He had made a mess of the highchair and surrounded area, causing a sigh to escape Petunia's lips. It turned out to be a rather normal day after all, Dudley was still the same chubby, food loving tyke that he always was.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 3

_Harry grabbed the mail off the carpet and causally looked at the names. There on the second letter was something addressed to him in an elegant emerald green script. _Mr. Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs_. He was shocked that someone had sent something to him. Harry tore open the envelope and stared at the letter. At the top was the letterhead which had a crest on it with _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ underneath it. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of the letterhead. He was a wizard._


	3. A Day at the Zoo and Many Letters

**Authors Note: How's the pacing of the story? Is it too slow? Then again I'm sticking close to the book so I want it to be a bit long. But please let me know!**

**Thanks to Ima! For the first review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. I've gotten a flood of alerts/favorites but only one review. Well at least you guys like it if you're putting it on your alert list.**

**This chapters going to be a bit longer then the first two because I want to speed things up a little big. I'm combining the day at the zoo with Harry receiving his letters and the family moving to the shell cottage.**

**Next chapter will be Hagrid showing up and explaining to Harry that he is indeed a wizard. They go to Diagon Alley and have a ball (chapter 5).**

**Remember to check the poll! There are no votes and it makes me sad because I'm still on the fence about what to do about making the story more AU.**

* * *

The sound of Dudley Dursley stomping on the stairs woke the young Harry Potter from a deep sleep. He had been dreaming of a perfect life, with his mother and father in a nice cottage, yet it was interrupted by his cousin.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Dudley yelled, jumping up and down on one of the stairs, which made Harry's cupboard shake and dust fall into his hair. Harry mumbled under his breath about being awake and slipped on his glasses.

As Harry was coming out of the cupboard Dudley ran past him shoving the door back against him causing Harry to fall back into the cramped space. There was nothing Harry could do except to sigh. He climbed back out of the cupboard and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Boy!" Vernon called, "Get in here and get breakfast!" The sound of Vernon's voice made Harry hurry to the kitchen. He had endured years of verbal abuse from the large man and knew what to expect from him.

Going into the kitchen Harry quietly started cooking breakfast for the family. Dudley was counting his birthday presents, upset that he only had thirty-eight which was _only_ three more then the year before. His parents placated him by promising to buy him three _more_ gifts on the way home from the zoo.

Harry served them breakfast while Dudley ripped open his gifts. The black haired boy was always amazed at the amount of gifts his cousin got, especially when the chubby boy was getting his third computer in the course of a year. Among the gifts were balls, a punching bag, numerous articles of clothing and a mired of other things that Harry couldn't see over the mountain of discarded wrapping paper.

"Dudders, your friends will be here soon, go get ready." Petunia said, giving her son a kiss on the top of the head. It was then Vernon turned his attention to Harry, who was cleaning up the dishes.

"Since we have no choice but to take you with us to the zoo, you had better behave yourself. If not you will be locked in your cupboard for a month." Vernon growled, to which Harry could only answer with a 'yes sir'. It was rare for Harry to go out with the whole family as he generally didn't exist. He didn't want to ruin this chance to go out so he would make sure to be on his best behavior.

In no time they were at the zoo, looking at the lions, polar bears and the birds. The final exhibit the group was going to see was the reptile house. Harry finished his icy lemon pop before heading into the dark and cool room.

He found Dudley tapping on the glass of a rather large boa constrictor. Harry could only frown at the sight of the snake having to endure Dudley's wrath. A sigh of relif escaped his lips when Dudley finally left to go see another reptile

"_Sorry about that" _ Harry said to the snake, not expecting any type of response back. But when the snake rose to look at him in the eye he was startled.

"_I'm used to it." _The snake hissed, causing Harry's eyes to widen even more at the fact that he could understand what the snake was saying.

It was then Dudley came back over to them, calling out to anyone that would listen that the snake was looking at him. He pushed Harry out of the way in order to get a better look. Harry felt a rush of anger course through his body, once again he had been pushed aside as if he didn't matter. The young boy was getting tired of always being shoved aside as if he wasn't human. In the blink of an eye the glass that allowed viewers to see into the tank. Dudley had pressed himself against the glass and ended up pitching forward when the glass suddenly disappear. He had landed in the tank with the snake. When the large boy relized this he started to cry out, even more so when the snake slithered over him in order to get out of the tank. Harry couldn't stop from snickering at the prediciment that Dudley had found himself in. For once Dudley was experiencing something bad, and he wasn't liking one bit of it.

"_Thanks mate, I'm out of here,_" the snake hissed giving Harry a nod before making its way out of the reptilian house.

"Dudley!" Petunia screamed, finding her son trapped behind the glass. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at finding his cousin trapped behind the glass. He couldn't hide the smile and giggle of laughter that broke free at the ridiculous sight of Dudley trapped in the snake tank. He thought it was an excellent place for his cousin to be.

Harry felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder and knew he was in deep trouble even though he didn't do anything wrong. "Home. Cupboard. Now." Was all Vernon could say as the park staff worked to get Dudley out of the tank.

Harry spent the next month in his cupboard with the exception of meals and bathroom breaks. He was glad to be out of his cupboard and able to be in the fresh air again. He was back to serving breakfast to the Dursley's as if nothing had changed. The young boy heard the mailman drop the days mail through the slot and went to get it.

Picking up the mail he leafed through it, eyes widening at the sight of a rather thick envelope. There on the front written in elegant, emerald green ink was his name followed by his address which said _Cupboard Under the Stairs_. Harry stopped dead in his tracks wondering why there was a letter addressed to him. Never in the ten years he had lived with the Dursley's he had never received anything.

He opened the letter his eyes stopping at the image that was at the top of the page. It was a crest of some sorts divided into four quadrants with a badger, snake, raven and lion occupying each section. Around the crest were the words _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. The sight made Harry's blood run cold, his heart started to hammer in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it had to be some sort of sick joke that Dudley made up but even he wasn't this smart.

"Hey!" Harry heard Dudley yell from the entrance of the kitchen. "Dad! Harry's got a letter!" The vibrations of Dudley storming to get to Harry could be felt through the floor. Harry was tired of always being second to Dudley and letting him take everything from him.

"It's mine, you can't have it," Harry said defiantly. He was skinny enough to slip through Dudley's grasp but was caught by Vernon in the kitchen.

"Give me that," Vernon said, his face already turning a shade of red. The large man grabbed the letter from Harry and proceeded to skim it. Harry could hear him mutter words that sounded like magic, wand, and cauldron before his uncle scoffed and crumbled up the paper. "This is utter nonsense, rubbish. Do you understand me boy?" Vernon asked, glaring at the small boy in front of him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said, unable to look the man in the eyes so he stared down at the floor.

"Back in your cupboard. I don't want to see you again until tomorrow." Vernon said, pointing a blotchy red finger in the direction of the hallway. Harry had no choice but to return to his cupboard.

The next morning Harry was released from his cupboard to find a stack of letters on the table. He could only watch as Vernon burned them one by one with a match.

"Everything is perfectly normal, yes sir." Vernon said more to himself then to the rest of the occupants in the room.

While Vernon was busy with burning the letters, more of them were coming through the fireplace at a rapid rate.

"Vernon! The living room!" Petunia screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Vernon quickly got up from the table, knocking down his chair in the process. He ran into the living room to see hundreds of letters flying from the fireplace.

"We're leaving!" Vernon shouted as Harry happily made to grab for as many letters as he could. Vernon and Petunia had run upstairs to pack a few things before they left the house.

"Mummy where are we going?" Whined Dudley as they stuffed everyone in the car.

"Somewhere far away from here." Vernon said, flooring the gas pedal and leaving Number 4 Private Drive as fast as he could.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 4:_

_ The sound of the door crashing down was muffled by a loud clap of thunder. When the lightning struck seconds after it illuminated the small cottage as well as a giant figure in the doorway. Dudley screamed like a girl while Harry looked on in utter amazement. He had never seen someone so large and tall before. Who ever it was could barely fit through the door._

_"Harry!" The figure said before stepping into the light.  
_


	4. Pigs and Wizards

**Authors Note: I'm not usually the type of fan to squeal and scream like a banshee when they see something related to Harry Potter, or any fandom for that matter but I saw the live streamed premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and it was amazing! Made me so jealous, wish I had been there! I "filmed" it so it will forever be on my computer.**

**As of 11/15 I also have the one from New York, which paled in comparison to London!/end fangirl mode**

**I'm going to be speeding things up this chapter, combining Hagrid's introduction with the journey to Diagon Alley. As one reviewer has graciously pointed out, I am going slowly, something I had trouble with cause I like to draw things out, explaining things in great detail.**

**I know I'm sticking rather close to the book, and that will change as soon as Harry gets to Hogwarts. Thanks for 700+ views, and all the favorites and alerts! It means a lot to me that people are reading and liking my story.**

**It's going to get interesting from here on out! Please bear with me as we go through the slower parts, it's going to speed up now so I can get caught up with where I want to be.**

* * *

Vernon had finally found a place to stay where the letters were unable to reach them. He had never been more proud of himself to have finally beaten the strange things that Harry Potter made happen.

"Alright everyone, bed time." Vernon said, going into the only other room that the cottage had. Dudley slept on the sofa while Harry was stuck with a few blankets on the floor. For once he missed the cupboard under the stairs which had been his home for the last few years in his life.

Harry found he was unable to sleep. He kept looking at his watch, watching the time count down until he was eleven years old. It was raining extremely hard outside, the small shack Vernon had rented was leaking in places but that didn't stop Harry from drawing himself a birthday cake on the dusty floor.

He counted down the seconds until the watch showed midnight and blew out the candles. It was then a large clap of thunder ripped through the sky, silencing the sound of the one and only door crashing to the floor. Harry looked up and saw in a flash of lightning an enormous man in the doorway.

"Harry Potter!" The figure shouted loud enough for the Dursley family to come into the room. There was shock and awe on their faces at the sight of seeing such a large man.

"W-What do you want!" Vernon shouted, trying to sound brave. The sight of such a large man such as Vernon Dursley shaking in his boots made the even bigger man laugh.

"Out of the way Muggle. I'm here to see Harry Potter." He said, scanning the room for any signs of the boy. Dudley was using Harry as a human shield, much to Hagrid's dislike. A growl of annoyance slipped out of the half-giants mouth as he pointed a rather large and wet umbrella at Dudley. The chubby boy pushed Harry out of the way and attempted to hide behind the couch but a burst of white light flew towards him and hit him in the rump. Dudley squealed and ran into the other room, slamming the door behind him. A little pigs tail could be seen poking out of his trousers as he slammed the door to get away from Hagrid.

"Now then Harry, shall we get down to business." Hagrid said a smile on his face at having gotten rid of the annoyances. He introduced himself to Harry as being Hagrid, game keeper of Hogwarts.

"What was that?" Harry asked, a look of amazement on his face. He had never seen something like that before. He wished that he could have done that to Dudley, it would have made his life that much easier, he wouldn't have had to endure years of getting tormented by his cousin as well as the fact that there was a magical school in England.

"That? It was magic." Hagrid said, a rather quizzical expression on his face. The half-giant couldn't understand why Harry had no clue what he had just done.

"You don't know what that is? Don't ya know what'cha are?" Hagrid asked, a surge of anger flashing through him. Harry Potter should have known all about his past, how he came to live with the Dursley's and that he was a wizard.

"I'm just Harry," the young boy said, a confused expression on his face. He had no clue what Hagrid was saying.

"You're a wizard Harry! Your parents were two of the greatest wizards of all time until You-Know-Who murdered them," Hagrid said, passion flooding his voice. He always got so emotional whenever he thought of what Voldemort had done to the wizarding world.

Harry looked even more confused. "What are you talking about Hagrid? My parents died in a car crash, and I'm not wizard," Harry explained, to which Hagrid looked flabbergasted.

The Dursley's explained that they had kept the truth from Harry so that he would grow up to be a normal boy and not the freak that his parents were. Hagrid, disgusted at the turn of events took Harry from the sea side shack, saying that they were better off leaving the Dursley's alone so they could live out their "normal" lives in peace. Although they would have to see Harry at the end of the school year, they could return to their lives of reltavie normality.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked once they were on a train in London. They were getting many stares from the other train goers who had never seen a man as large or tall as Hagrid.

"We're going to Diagon Alley" Hagrid explained, telling Harry that it was _the_ place for wizards and witches to get anything they would never need for doing anything magical. "I've got your list here so we can get your school supplies." Hagrid explained as they entered a gloomy looking pub. Heading straight for the back of the place, they exited into an alley way that had a tall brick wall blocking the exit. "Here we are." The large man said, taking his umbrella and tapping a few bricks. The bricks opened up, revealing a doorway into Diagon Alley. Harry stood there with an awed expression on his face. Never before had he seen such an amazing place. There were shops that lined both sides of the street for what looked miles, and there were people everywhere, dressed in robes of so many different colors and styles.

"This place is amazing!" Harry said, taking a step forward. Hagrid just laughed at the boys purity, enjoying how much Harry liked the alley.

"One of the best places in the world, besides Hogwarts of course." Hagrid commented. "First we have to go to Gringotts Bank to get your money." Hagrid said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him down the alley.

Harry had never before seen so many shops, smelled so many interesting smells, it was all so overwhelming.

"Now, lets get your wand." Hagrid said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him to Olivanders Wand Shop. They had stopped first at Gringotts Bank where Harry took out money to get his school supplies. He had been shocked that his parents had left him such an inheritance, that they had left him anything at all. The pair had also stopped at another vault, 713 where Hagrid had retrieved a single parcel, saying it was official Hogwarts business and no one would know what it was, although Harry tried to question him, the half giant was resilient for even he didn't know what was inside the paper wrapping. "Here we are." Hagrid said, a bell ringing once they entered the shop.

An elderly man was seated at the tabletop in front of them. He peered over his glasses, trying to see who had entered his shop. It took him a moment to register who had entered his shop, a warm smile on his face at the sight of Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, here to buy a wand I assume." Olivander said, going in the back room to get boxes of wands for Harry to try out. It took longer then expected to find a wand but when Harry finally did there was an odd expression on Olivander's face. "Interesting, there's only one other patron who I've ever sold a wand to that has the same core as you, a phoenix feather, the old wand maker said, lost in his own past.

"Who was it?" Harry asked after a minute of silence. The sound of the young boys voice brought Olivander out of his thoughts.

"Ah it was Lord Voldemort himself." Olivander said, causing Hagrid to gasp in horror at hearing the terrible wizards name. "I would have never guessed something like that would ever happen, but I guess even old wizards like myself can be surprised. You will be the light of the world Harry Potter" Olivander said, with a mystified tone to his voice as he was once again lost in the past. Harry and Hagrid took their leave, leaving the old man with his thoughts.

"Harry I'll go get your books while you're getting fitted for your robes." Hagrid said, leaving Harry at the robe shop while he went to the book store.

The robe shop had a musty moth ball smell to it as if the clothes and fabric in the shop had been there for centuries.

"i'll be with you in just a minuet." The shop owner said, for she was currently fitting a pale blond boy who looked to be about Harry's age.

"What it! You almost pricked me." The boy said, sneering in disgust at the magicked needle and thread that was hemming his robes.

"All done Mr. Malfoy." The woman said as both people sighed in relief that the ordeal was over. "Your turn." She said, gesturing for Harry to stand on the pedestal so he could get his robes fitted.

The blond boy couldn't help but notice Harry, it took him seconds to realize who it was, although he didn't make it apparent. He was much to good to act like some crazy nut who had just met a celebrity. He would play it cool, act as if he didn't know that the boy who lived was standing right in front of him.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," the boy said, giving Harry a nod.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, causing the woman to gasp and nearly poke Harry in the leg with a needle.

"My goodness _the_ Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, barely able to control herself. "Your robes are on the house!" She said. If it was for The Boy Who Lived, she would have gladly given him her right arm, for he had defeated Lord Voldemort.

"Ya know Harry, I bet we could be great friends, make Hogwarts a better place." Malfoy said, a smirk on his face. He had a feeling that Harry wouldn't mind being his friend, they could acomplish great things together, make Hogwarts the perfect place for pure bloods and those that had a thirst for knowledge.

Harry was thrown off guard, this boy hadn't acted the way everyone else had when he had said his name. They all shouted for joy, some had hugged him, but not his kid, he had acted as if it didn't matter that he was famous, that he had survived Voldemort's killing curse. The Boy Who Lived wasn't sure what to say in response to Draco's offer. He didn't know the boy, and Malfoy seemed a bit shady, an elitist, pompous boy who thought he was better then the rest. Yet maybe Harry could benefit from being his friend, pick up some confidence and learn to stand up for himself.

Before he could answer a woman's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Draco! It's time to go," the woman said and a slight groan escaped the pale boy's lips.

"Yes Mother," Draco said. "Think about it. I'm sure we'll see each other on the train." He said, before going out the door. Harry was left alone to finish getting measured and fitted for his robes. He was done and released from the musty shop, Hagrid waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"We're all done here, lets get you back home. I'll see you when school starts." Hagrid said, handing him a ticket that read _Platform 9 ¾ from London to Hogwarts, leaves promptly at 9:00._ Harry frowned, puzzled, having never heard of such a platform. Bu when he looked up to ask Hagrid the giant was gone.

He would have to figure out where Platform 9 ¾ was on the day school started.

* * *

_Chapter 5 Preview:_

_ Hedwig sat contentedly in her cage as Harry made his way through Kings Cross Station. The snowy white owl had been a gift from Hagrid for his eleventh birthday. As Harry approached platforms nine and ten, confusion rippled through him. He didn't see any sign for the platform he needed._

_ "Do you need help son?" A worker asked, glancing at the ticket. "Platform 9 ¾, there's nothing like that here. Someone must be playing a trick on you," the man said, which caused Harry's stomach to drop. How could there be no Platform 9 ¾, it didn't make sense._


	5. The Hogwarts Experience

**Authors Note: So sorry it took me so long to update. December 14th brought finals, and then Christmas break. I haven't had the motivation to write anything because I just wanted to relax. I had most of the chapter done and I finished it this past week. I apologize if it's so long, I wanted to cram in as much as I could so I could catch up with my outline. Tell me what you think, I'd love to get more reviews! Thanks to _Silvering Blue_ for betaing from this chapter onwards! Note: This hasn't been betaed yet cause I wanted to get this up for you guys, but once the beta comes back I'll put that up.**

* * *

The rest of the summer flew by and September First arrived before Harry knew it. He had packed his trunks and his aunt and uncle had left him at Kings Cross Station. A sigh of relief escaped the boys lips at being free from the Dursley's for a long while. He would finally be able to be himself without fear of being hit over the head.

Hedwig sat contentedly in her cage as Harry made his way through the station. The snowy white owl had been a gift from Hagrid for his eleventh birthday. As Harry approached platforms nine and ten, confusion coursed through him. He didn't see any sign for the platform he needed.

"Do you need help son?" A worker asked, glancing at the ticket. "Platform 9 ¾, there's nothing like that here. Someone must be playing a trick on you," the man said, which caused Harry's stomach to drop. How could there be no Platform 9 ¾, it didn't make sense. His palms felt sweaty as he frantically looked around for anyone that could help him. It was then that he noticed a group of people, all with orangery red hair with trollies. He took a few steps closer and noticed that their luggage was similar to his. _Maybe they're wizards too,_ Harry wondered. His question was quickly answered when he watched two boys go through the brick wall between Platform's Nine and Ten. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. They had just run into the wall and hadn't crashed, they had been able to pass freely.

"Are you alright dear?" the large woman asked. Harry had realized that he had gotten next to the family. She had a friendly smile on her face and looked like a homely woman. It took Harry a moment to gather his thoughts so he could speak coherently to the friendly woman.

"How did they do that?" Harry asked a bit pale at the thought of having to run head long into a wall. The woman let out a warm laugh, her eyes scrunching up in happiness.

"It's really simple dear, just run straight through the wall. I'm guessing you're a first year like Ron, so why don't you two go together," the woman said, putting a hand on one of her children, and pushing him forward.

Harry took a deep breath, nodded to the boy behind him and ran forward trying not to think of slamming into the wall. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he approached the wall, expecting to feel the crunch of his body meeting the wall. Harry had to open his eyes because he felt as if he should have hit the wall by now. His eyes open Harry stopped short at seeing the majesty of what was before him. A gleaming fire engine red colored steam train, and so many students with their parents, saying goodbyes before getting on the train.

"Have a good trip you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, giving her children a hug, as well as giving one to Harry. This took Harry completely by surprise, never before had anyone shown him any affection, his aunt and uncle had never hugged him in fact the only time the touched him was when he got cuffed over the head for messing up breakfast, or not making the beds perfectly. To be hugged by someone that was practically a stranger was something Harry had never experienced. It made him feel warm inside, that someone finally cared about him.

The train whistle pulled the young wizard out of his thoughts and he boarded the train. Ron had already gone on ahead so Harry was left to find his own seat. He didn't mind really seeing as him and Ron barley acknowledged one another. But Harry wouldn't have minded getting to know the Weasley more, especially after seeing how kind his mother was. Harry boarded the train and started looking for an empty compartment. They all seemed to be full of students who were laughing and having a good time. Harry couldn't help but feel a tinge of loneliness at seeing so students conversing with each other as if they were old friends.

With a sigh Harry finally found an empty compartment. He stored his belongings above the seat and sat down, staring out the window. Harry started thinking about what life was going to be at once he got to Hogwarts, if he was going to make any friends or if people were just going to look at him strangely because of his scar.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice broke through Harry's thoughts, causing the black haired boy to turn to face whoever it was that was inside the door. Harry recognized who it was. It was Ron, the red headed boy that he had gone through the wall with.

"Sure," Harry said, delighted to have company, and for it to be the only other wizard he had met. The red headed boy stored his stuff away and sat across from Harry.

"Thanks," Ron said, giving Harry a shy grin. "My name's Ron, Ron Weasley." The red headed boy said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry smiled warmly before answering.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. He still wasn't used to people's reactions when they heard his name. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, that he was sitting across from _the_ Harry Potter, the only person ever to survive Voldemort.

"No way..." Ron murmured under his breath. He wanted so badly to ask if Harry had the scar but he was too shy. Finally after a few seconds of going back in forth in his head he decided to ask. "Do you have..." He didn't have to finish the sentence before Harry smirked and pushed back his bangs. There was the lightening bolt shaped scar that he was so famous for. "Blimey..." Ron said, his face going slightly red at being in such close proximity to a celebrity.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Came another voice through the compartment doors. Harry shook his head in response to the question. "Well, Neville's lost it and I told him I would help him find it," the girl said. Harry felt bad that someone had already lost something on the train. He decided it would be best to help look for the thing since it wouldn't take as long to find the toad with more people helping.

"I'll help." Harry said, going into the hallway to check for the toad. He made his way out into the hallway and proceeded down the long corridor. He had gone through one of the cars when he stopped short for there was someone blocking his way. He had been looking at the ground for the toad that he nearly ran into the student. "Sorry." Harry muttered. "I'm looking for a toad, Neville's lost it." Harry explained, looking up to see who he was talking to. He was shocked to have recognized the face. It was Draco Malfoy, the boy he had met in the robe shop.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Draco said a smirk on his face. The blond haired youth was unconcerned about the lost toad, he was more concerned about making friends with the famous Harry Potter. "You know, I think we could be good friends," Draco said, extending his hand for Harry to shake. It was then that Hermione came up behind him, followed by Ron. There were smiles on both their faces indicating that they had found the toad.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how to answer the young boy. He didn't want to be too insulting but, he didn't want to be friends with the Malfoy as Harry wasn't found of the boys personality.

"Thanks, but I know who my friends are," Harry said, before turning to return to his carriage. Draco was left speechless that anyone would refuse his friendship.

The rest of the train ride was relaxing, Harry and Ron stuffed their faces full of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. By the time Hermione came around to tell them they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon they could barley move. They managed to change into their robes in time and get themselves off the train when it stopped.

Malfoy shoved them out of the way and made his way over to Hagrid who was ushering the first years into boats to travel across the water.

"This way! First years over here!" Hagrid shouted, waving his arm to make sure the first years saw him. A smile broke out on Harry's face at the sight of the half-giant.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, walking swiftly over to the man. There was a large smile on both their faces at the sight of each other.

"Harry me boy!" Hagrid exclaimed hugging the young wizard so tight that Harry thought he felt a few bones crack. It was good to see Hagrid again, it made Harry feel warm and welcome. Hagrid instructed everyone to get into the boats and they made their way across the water.

The splendor of the castle took Harry's breath away. Never before had he seen such a sight. Light was streaming out of the windows, lighting up the darkness that surrounded them. The castle seemed to have a glow of its own. Harry fell in love with the castle, knowing he would enjoy his time there. It was like the home he never had.

The boat ride was over in what seemed like minutes and Harry followed Hagrid into the castle. The first years nearly tripped over each other for they were oogling at the beauty of the castle. The moving portraits, the high ceilings, grad staircases and ornate lights captured their attention.

"First year's this way!" A loud voice shouted causing the first years to turn to the source of the voice. Standing in front of the biggest oak doors Harry had ever seen. They opened to reveal a large hall full of tables and students.

Harry and Ron moved forward to get a better look at the hall as the elderly witch in emerald green robes and pointed hat. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by this woman, she had an authoritative air about her. The two young wizards followed the witch into the Great Hall where there were tables lined with students and a long table in the front of the room where the staff sat. They all looked on in mild amusement at the new students filing into the room, expect for one man. He had black hair and wore black robes and Harry could have sworn the man was glaring at him. It made Harry uncomfortable and the black haired boy was glad that the emerald robed woman went up to the podium to speak.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. We will now begin the sorting. When you hear your name come forward, sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head." The old man explained, gesturing to the older witch that was next to him, who was holding the Sorting Hat. Harry wondered who this woman was and what her roll was in the school.

The first name was called and the student made their way to the front of the room. An old hat was placed on her head. After a minute or two the hat shouted out what house the student would belong to. Some of the First Years were shocked that the hat had actualy spoken, Harry was one of them. He had never thought that a hat could talk, then again he was in a totally different world then the one he was used to.

Students went forward and were sorted. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. When it came to Draco Malfoy's turn there was a smirk on his face. The hat barley had to touch his head before it shouted "Slytherin!". Cheers were heard as Malfoy got down to join the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry!" shouted Professor McGonagall, causing Harry's heart to jump into his throat, blood pounding in his ears. He made his way through the First Years, hearing them whisper his name, awed that _the_ Harry Potter was in the room with them. The young boy sat on the stool and the hat was placed over his head, covering his eyes so he couldn't see the hall. Suddenly Harry could hear a voice coming from somewhere. It seemed like it was both in his head and not all at the same time.

_"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, come to Hogwarts at last," _the hat said, _"where to place you...you would do well in Slytherin. You could achieve greatness if you were in Slytherin." _Harry contemplated what the old hat said, unsure of wanting to be put in Slytherin with Malfoy. Yet the prospect of becoming _someone_, of proving himself to his peers sounded very appealing. All his life he had been verbally and emotionally abused, told by his family that he was a nothing and would never become anything. He had been beaten up by his cousin and had wished to become stronger. Harry felt he could become stronger in Slytherin, make himself into someone that was strong.

_"It's decided then...you'll be in Slytherin!"_ the hat shouted, causing Harry to jump slightly and the Slytherin table to cheer loudly at having the famous Harry Potter in their house. The other tables clapped politely, although the Gryffindor table looked on with frowns on their faces. They were sure that someone as nobel and great as Harry Potter would have ended up in Gryffindor, the Nobelist of houses. They were disappointed to find that he had ended up in Slytherin, where most if not all wizards and witches become Death Eaters or users of dark magic.

Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and took his seat with them. When the sorting was done, the elderly wizard with half-moon shaped spectacles and a long white beard stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said giving her a small smile. With a wave of his hand food appeared covering the tables. "I think it's time we all enjoy ourselves." Dumbledore said. With a wave of his hand the large oak tables were covered with more food then Harry had ever seen. Feeling confident that he had been put in the right house despite the fact that Draco Malfoy was also in the house. He had gotten along well with Ron Weasley and was a bit disappointed that they wouldn't get to be better friends.

"Guess you're one of us now Potter," Malfoy said, laughing triumphantly as if he had won some game. Harry's stomach dropped slightly. He wasn't sure if Slytherin was for him after all, despite the Sorting Hat's proclamation of being able to achieve greatness. He didn't like how Malfoy was already acting as if he owned the place.

"This way to the common rooms." A Slytherin prefect called out, ushering the first years out of the Great Hall. Harry was now a Slytherin and there was nothing he could do about it. He got the feeling that there was animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and he hopped that if he ever ran into Ron there would be no hard feelings. It would be nice to be friends with people from other houses, dissolve the bad blood between them. Harry wanted to make that happen, he hoped he could achieve it while being in Slytherin.

_Chapter 6 Preview:_

_ The Slytherin common room was nothing like Harry had expected it to be. It was dark, damp and musty, especially if you were in the corner of the common room away from the fire, where the walls were constantly damp from some sort of liquid that kept running down them. The students thought it was water, but they weren't sure. They were stuck in the dungeons where the potions classroom was as well as the kitchens. Harry couldn't understand why the place had to be so nasty looking. He couldn't help but wonder what the Gryffindor common rooms looked like, if his acquaintance Ron liked the Gryffindor tower._

_ The dorms weren't as bad, they were made out of stone just like the common room but they weren't as dark and dank as the common room was.. Nothing was dripping from the walls of the dorms, which everyone was thankful for. It would take some getting used to, but Harry figured he could manage sleeping in the Slytherin common room. He had dealt with worse after all._


End file.
